


All Well Laid Plans

by wapwap



Category: Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wapwap/pseuds/wapwap
Summary: Canard has returned to the team and he has his sights set on Mallory.





	1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Mighty Ducks.

 

Everyone was laughing as they entered the locker room. Practice had gone great. Wildwing was joking around with Canard and the general atmosphere was very positive. For Wildwing and Nosedive, Canard being back was like part of the family was back. Everyone was enjoying the two brothers’ excitement and enthusiasm. Mallory and Tanya waited while the guys took their showers, chatting about the practice and how it would be nice having another player on the ice. The guys came out of the shower a while after. They had been all joking around and talking so their shower took longer than usual but the girls didn't mind. The guys were having fun and they deserved to, so Mallory and Tanya just relaxed a little longer.

 

When guys finally came out, Mallory and Tanya had their shower supplies in hand, ready to clean up and get out of their sweaty clothes.

 

“I’m go-gonna go down and join the guys. You done?” Tanya asked, turning off her shower and drying off.

 

The redhead shook her head, “I’m gonna stay a little longer.” Mallory answered, just letting the hot water splash down on her sore shoulders.

 

“Okay, see you downstairs.” The blond dressed quickly and took the elevator down, leaving the redhead alone with her thoughts. For some reason, Tanya seemed eager to join the guys. Steam rose in the air around herself as she stood there. In the last five minutes of the game, she took a particularly hard check into the boards from an offensive lineman, now she was feeling it. Rolling her peach feathered shoulders under the water was helping to release the knotted muscles, heat always helped.

 

Footsteps came back down the hall, Mallory looked over at Tanya’s spot and realized she had left her shower kit off to the side. “Hey Tanya. Realized you left your stuff here?” Mallory greeted but kept her eyes on the white tiled walls of the shower. She expected to hear Tanya’s voice replay but no one said anything. Curious now, she turned expecting the see the blond but was met with someone rather unexpected.

 

At first she thought that perhaps Wildwing realized he had been neglectful of her and was coming to make up. She would have loved that. Only now that she really took in his form she realized that this wasn't Wildwing. Mallory gasped as Canard stepped forward, equally as undressed as she.  

 

Canard smirked. “Expecting someone else?”

 

“Canard!” She threw her hands out in front of her. “What are you doing? You know I'm with Wildiwng! You know your **best** **_friend_**?!” Canard loomed over her and placed both hands on either side of her head.

 

“I also know that he has kind of ignored you. You’re clearly dying for attention. He just doesn't seem to want to give it. Maybe he is not as attracted to you as you think?” Canard leaned in closer. Mallory went from cornered mouse to savage wolf in seconds. Was this Canard giving her crap for dating his best friend and he felt the need to make it known that he didn't approve? Well, if so _too bad!_ She was about to rip into him good when he spoke again. “Not like I am.” Suddenly the proverbial carpet was ripped out from under her, leaving her astonished by what she thought that she had just heard.

 

“What?” She managed. _“Oh good show Mallory.”_ She thought to herself. _“You sound so intelligent.”_

 

“You heard me correct. He can't give you what you need, what I can give you.” He came in closer. “You need to be treated like a woman and baby I'll treat you like one. Anything you need or want I'll give to you.” His mouth was right next to her ear and his tongue snaked out to lick it. Mallory gasped again, his naked body hovered just inches over hers. If he moved forward even a little bit, he would be pressed against her. Despite herself, Mallory felt her body get excited. Canard was very handsome and she had not received any action in what felt like forever. Months here people! Wildwing was always doing something, whether it was relentlessly tracking Dragaunus, something with Phil, games, or dealing with team issues. He hadn't had much time for her. Then Canard came back and he was too busy spending time with him. So yeah! She was frustrated! Here was this handsome duck telling her he'd take her right now if she asked him too and she considered it for a second. _“What kind of person am I?!”_ She thought to herself angry. Her anger again disappeared when she felt Canard slide his hand up her leg and cup her crotch, rubbing his fingers over her there. Mallory attempted to jump away but Canrad used his body to pin her to the wall. The redhead could feel every inch of his naked body pressed onto her front. Pushing on his shoulders she attempted to get more space in between them but Canard didn't budge. He finally pulled his hand back and rubbed his fingers together, smirking at the affect he had. “It seems like you want me too.”

 

“No.” Her voice came out sounding too weak for her liking. “I want you to leave.”

 

“Is that what you really want? Cause your body is telling me something different.... No one has to know Mallory. Wildwing won't find out.” He brought his beak close to hers and whispered seductively to her, just seconds from kissing her. “Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you.” So close now. Any closer and he would be kissing her.

 

Mallory's voice shook and she gasped out her answer. “I want you to... leave.” He stared at her hard.

 

“We both know that's not what you want... but for now. I'll give it to you. I said I would.” He finally backed away from her giving her space to breath and removing his body from over hers. He walked into the mist, heading towards the door. She could see his silhouette stop by it a moment. “Think about it Mallory. Think about us. What we could be together.... What I can and will never hesitate to give you.” With that he finally disappeared around the corner and Mallory heard him exit to the locker room. She slid to the floor and caught her breath. “What was that?” She asked herself. Standing up she turned the shower to cold, trying to cool down her far too warm body.

…..

 

Later that night, Mallory was making her way down the halls. A little nervous about her encounter in the showers. She was so lost in her thoughts; she didn't see the hand reach out for her to pull her back. Mallory was suddenly yanked backwards, she gasped as a mouth descended on hers in hunger. A strong arm wrapped tightly around her waist while one hand was in her hair, holding her prisoner against her assailant. Mallory's hands went to the large shoulders hunched over her smaller form, trying to grab something to stabilize herself with.  She whimpered under the onslaught, needing to break away to breath, she pushed at the shoulders. They didn't budge, still kissing her and holding her captive, her assailant didn't seem to realize that she needed air. Finally, they released her and she greedily sucked down the much needed oxygen.

 

Focusing her eyes on the person in front of her she was surprised to find Wildwing grinning down at her, breathing heavily. “Wildwing! You almost suffocated me.” Getting her breath under control she attempted to move back from his hold but he didn't allow it.

 

“Sorry. I was a little eager.” He rubbed his hands over her back. “I'm sorry Mallory. I need to better spread out my time. It's not fair that we haven't been able to see each other. It's just been so crazy.” He said the last part, sounding like he was exhausted. Leaning his head down on hers, he nuzzled her beak tenderly with his.

 

“Yeah we haven't but I understand. You’re the leader. It comes with the job.” Mallory smiled at him, happy that he was paying attention to her again.

 

“I've missed just being with you. Man, there were so many nights I wanted to crawl into your room. Its been on my mind a lot lately, I have been thinking about you constantly.” He nuzzled her, making Mallory smile. “Let's go to my room and make up for some lost time.” Wildwing wiggled his eyebrows, making Mallory laugh at little, only she ever got to see him like this. She nodded, allowing him to pull her down the hall by her hand and to his room. Once inside he didn't waste time. Kissing her hard, he slowly walked them to the bed, not once breaking the kiss. Mallory's hands went up to the side of his face, caressing his cheek while they kissed. Finally breaking the kiss, she was pushed down onto the bed and Wildwing crawled on top of her. Mallory was more than ready to make up for some lost time tonight. Wildwing's hands moved up her thighs, caressing them while moving his hips in between them. Quickly he removed Mallory's top and undid her pants, leaving her in her black lacy bra and jeans with her black G-string lacy panties showing. Wildwing was kissing his way down her stomach to her hip bone where he nibbled on it and grabbed her elastic hip string on her panties. Pulling one side up with his teeth and wiggling his eyebrows at Mallory, who smiled.

 

Suddenly Drake One's alarm went off. Wildwing had the most annoyed look on his face. Mallory wasn’t happy but laughed at him with the elastic band in his teeth glaring at the alarm. He saw her laughing and glared at her but then smirked and dropped his jaw, allowing the elastic to snap back in place on her skin. Mallory yipped when the elastic snapped back to her hip. “Meanie.”

 

“That's for laughing.” He said getting up and changing into his battle gear. Mallory fixed her clothing and changed as well. “Why is it every time I try to get some action, actual action happens!” He said running down the hall with Mallory next to him. She laughed.

 

“Well you’re not the only one frustrated.” She said. He looked at her apologetically. When they arrived, Tanya was on Drake One scratching her head. “Tanya. What's going on?” Wildwing was in leader mode. Everyone was there including Canard, who was watching Mallory like a hawk when she entered. Mallory chanced a glance over at him and met his eyes. He mouthed the words 'think about it' to her. She just turned her gaze away and focused on the situation at hand.

 

“I ah, you see, don't know. It looks like it-it was a false alarm.” Tanya looked at Wildwing confused. She had been trying to figure out what happened when she had gotten in there. Aside from someone setting it off it shouldn't have done anything, useless there was an issue with a circuit. But she would have to open up Drake One to look inside. Wildwing was annoyed but knew this wasn't her fault. “I'm gonna check Drake One's circuits and make sure nothing shorted out and made the alarm go off. Other than someone setting it off, I don't know what would do that.” Tanya explain.

 

Everyone was so focused on Tanya that they didn't see Mallory glance back over at Canard. He was still watching her, only now he was smirking. _“Oh my stars! He wouldn't! Would he?”_ Canard nodded at her unasked question. Mallory turned away from him quickly. He was starting to worry her more and more. His behavior was that of borderline stalking. She shivered and hugged herself unconsciously. Wildwing seeing her out of the corner of his eye, thought that perhaps she was cold. _“No worries Mal. I'll warm you soon enough.”_ He thought, happy now that it was a false alarm. “Alright team, it's pretty late. I'm going to bed.” He began walking out when he stopped to look at Mallory, who seemed to be staring off into space. She soon realized he was waiting for her and then followed him out. Everyone went back to their own rooms not thinking anything of the false alarm. No one noticed Canard watching Mallory and Wildwing go, his fist tightly closed, cracking his knuckles in irritation.

 

Back in Wildwing’s room, he locked the door when they were both in. “So, where were we?”

 

Mallory looked up at him in a daze. “What?”

 

He tilted his head at her curiously, wondering if she was okay. “Sex, I thought sex sounded nice. Are you okay? You seem a little lost now.” He approached her and rubbed her shoulders.

  
“Oh yeah sorry. That false alarm threw me off. I guess I’m still mentally geared up to go.” She laughed. Wildwing smirked.

 

“Well I’ll just help you relax then.” He kissed her neck, slowly pulled her clothes off. His joined hers on the floor as they fell back on the bed.

 

…..

 

A week later found Mallory more relaxed. Canard had not tried to make any more advances, something she was incredibly grateful for. She was currently helping Tanya with the new super engine that she had been working on for the Migrator. “Mallory can you grab me this part from the third room down the hall?” Tanya showed her a picture of the part she needed and Mallory nodded. “Sure, be right back.” She walked down the hall to find the needed piece.

 

Since the shower incident and then Drake One going off, Canard had tried several times to convince her that she should be dating him. She was relieved he was gone for the day, only too happy to be away from his head games. Canard and the others were all out walking around the mall and doing guy things. Whatever that was.

 

Wildwing was only too happy to have him back and everyone else was happy too. Everyone was happy about it except for Mallory because of his odd obsession with getting in her pants! He was a great guy when everyone was around but when nobody was looking he was all over her, trying to seduce her. She was not happy about it.

 

Not to mention she didn't even know how she was going to bring this up to Wildwing. He was her boyfriend but they hadn't been able to spend much time with each other now that Canard was back. They were constantly hanging out. Mallory had maybe spent a total of 8 hours with Wildwing in the past two weeks. That didn’t included practices or when they had to fight crime and eat and she was a little angry at him. She had been completely ignored for the past two weeks and she felt hurt. She wouldn't admit it out loud but she was hurt by this.

 

_“Maybe Canard **wants** to create distance between us?”_

 

She didn't have much time to think about it because suddenly she was grabbed from behind by strong hands that pushed her into the room that she was walking to. She could hear the door lock behind her as she stumbled forward, running into the table in the middle of the room. She turned only to see complete blackness, someone was either play a twisted game or they were planning to attack her and Tanya. “What the heck!” Testing the door, she confirmed that it was indeed locked. The room was one of the large side rooms in the lab that Tanya stored equipment. She went to open her com to call Tanya when someone grabbed her hand. They twisted her arm behind her back and pushed her up against the door. She tried to get to her blade but was stopped by another hand twisting that arm behind her. Her wrists were forced together and tied behind her back. Mallory struggled but it was in vain, her captor was stronger than her.

 

“Well, well, look what I caught.”

 

Mallory froze mid fight, recognizing the voice of her captor. “Canard?” She was horrified to find him as the one who had her alone.

 

“Yes.” She couldn't see but she could feel him move closer and bring his beak next to her cheek.

 

She would rather it be alone with Dragaunus then him at this point. Wasn't he supposed to be out with the guys? “What do you want this time?” Mallory saw red she was so angry. Canard just laughed.

 

He only pressed his hips forward into her butt, making her feel his excitement at her proximity. Mallory whimpered, wanting more than anything for Tanya to walk in and save her from Canard. Or Wildwing so that he could see that his best ‘bud’ was molesting her.

 

Canard only laughed. “Come on I want another taste.” His face was so close his breath tickled her cheek. Canard pulled her back and sat her down on his lap, there must have been a chair there. How could he see?

 

Mallory struggled and went to yell out but he was quick and wrapped some tape around her mouth, keeping her silent. He kissed the side of her neck, slowly making his way down to the junction where her neck met her shoulder, leaving a trail of pleasurable fire in his wake.

 

His arms wrapped around her like steel bands, one went across her waist holding her to him and another went up and under the bottom of her mid drift tank top. His warm hand moved up over her bra and grabbed her breast through it, sending unexpected pleasure through her. Mallory gasped and tried to twist away from his greedy grip. She was angry that her body was responding so readily to Canard's advances.

 

It was when his hand moved her bra down and aside so that he could grab her large breast that she started her fight anew, only to find that she was unable to break free from his iron like grip. She slumped back into him in defeat. His warm hand settled over her breast and he began massaging the mound of flesh. Mallory's face flushed and her breathing increased in pace.

 

Mallory was so lost in the sensations of him kissing her neck and kneading her breast, that she didn't realize that she had started grinding back into his crotch. He thrust his hips into hers and rubbed his erection along her sweet spot, making her mew and whimper. “All mine.” He sucked on her neck harder and moved his other hand down to unbutton her pants. Undoing them quickly he slipped his other hand in and found her sweet spot. Mallory cried out when she felt him start to rub her. Her body was being over whelmed with the pleasure he was causing. That pleasurable coil started tightening in her abdomen and she was about to pass over the edge. “Mine.” He bit her neck again. So close, she was so close to going over the edge.

 

At this moment Mallory would have given anything to be pushed over that edge, the fact that this was Canard be damned. She was about to reach it when her com went off. This made her jump and she was instantly snapped back into reality. _“What am I doing!”_

 

Canard turned her com off and was about to go back to what he was doing when they both heard voices down the hall. It was Duke and Nosedive! Mallory was about to call out to them when Canard grabbed her and pinched a nerve in her neck that made her unable to vocalize anything. It hurt and Mallory tried to fight it but it was no use. Canard had her good and trapped. “We still need to finish what we started.” He whispered into her hair. Picking her up quietly he moved them both into a closet on the side of the room and locked it.

 

Nosedive and Duke entered not long after, they were looking for something, opening drawers and then closing them. “Why do we need to look for this again?” Asked Nosedive.

 

“I don't know Tanya asked Mallory to get it then Mallory all of a sudden disappeared.” Said Duke annoyed that he had to do this. Wildwing walked in not soon after. “Yo Wing. Find Mal?” Wildwing shook his head in the negative. “No. I tried to call her com but she isn't answering.” Wildwing looked worried but helped Duke and Nosedive look through drawers.

 

“Think she's mad at you?” Nosedive looked in a side closet and back at his brother, waiting for an answer.

 

“Why would she be mad at me?” Wildwing continued looking through drawers. Mallory glared at hearing this. _“Seriously. Is he that dense?”_ She thought to herself and rolled her eyes.

 

Nosedive raised an eyebrow at this. “Well you haven't really spent any time with her... like at all since Canard came back.”

 

Wildwing looked to be in thought about that. “Hum, I guess but she understands. He's my best friend that was stuck in dimensional limbo for two years! Of course I'm going to want to spend time with him.”

 

Mallory could see him through small opening, hoping that they would look in this closet but also dreading it. Canard would be in big trouble but she would have to live with the embarrassment of her teammates and lover finding her like this. So vulnerable.

 

Mallory tried to move away again but Canard was unmovable, his arms held her possessively close, as if worried that she would be snatched away from him if he loosened his hold even a tiny bit.

 

Mallory watched Wildwing open a drawer, he reached in a grabbed a part for the engine. “Found it.” He announced. The others turned to him and smiled. They all slowly walked out of the room. Leaving Mallory dreading their departure. The doors closed behind them and Canard sighed behind her. “Well now that that's over, shall we go to my room for more privacy?” Mallory didn't respond, making him think she was no longer fighting him. He let her up and opened the door to the closet. She attacked then.

 

Kneeing him in the gut hard so that he was kicked out the door, he slid across the floor on his back. Holding his stomach for a second and trying to regain himself. Mallory was finally free to grab her knife and cut her wrists free. “You’re a bastard Canard. Never touch me again.” With that she walked out and left Canard on the floor. Canard watched her leave and smirked. No matter what she says, she almost gave herself to him and eventually she would.

 

Canard was if anything persistent and he had recruited her with the intention of making her his. It was unfair that Wildwing, though unknowingly swooped in and took what he so desperately wanted. Canard had wanted Mallory since the day he recruited her and he was not about to give that up, even for his best friend.

 

He remembered it well. It was back on Puckworld in the Military that he had first seen Mallory. He was a grunt that was on his way up the ladder and had big plans. He was even going to get the chance to work with the top general of Puckworld's Military. A man that he would learn a lot from. It was walking down the hall to his offices that he saw her for the first time. Mallory McMallard, one of Puckworld's top flight commando's. She walked down the hall with confidence and beauty. Her hair was pull up into a bun and she wore her pristine officer's uniform that hugged her curves. She walked right passed him and didn't even notice him standing there with his jaw on the floor. Canard was considered a very handsome duck on Puckworld and he had no problem getting girls but Mallory was a woman, a woman he later found out, that men swooned over on the base. She even had a fan club!

 

Curiosity got the better of him one day and he went to watch some of her training. Turns out many others did as well. He was surprised to find many males of varying ranks watching from windows around the gym. Truly a desired female.

 

“Hey man. There's a spot right here.” One guys whispered to him. He nodded his thanks and watched Mallory go through her routines. She wore a tight fighting uniform, similar to the one that she wears now expected this one didn't have any of the armor on it and was a two piece. It showed off her defined flat but feminine stomach that had some sweat glistening on her feathers. She looked deadly and beautiful. Canard promised himself at that moment that one day she would be his.

****

…..

 

Wildwing was angry. Mallory told him about what happened right after she had left Canard on the floor from the swift kick in the nuts. She ran to Wildwing's room afraid Canard would give chase and locked herself in there. He wasn't there to greet her, but he came in not long after and was surprised to find her waiting.

  
Telling him what Canard had done, had not gone as smoothly as she would have hoped. Wildwing was having a hard time believing that his best friend was trying to bed Mallory. He didn't think Canard would do something like that. Mallory argued about it with him for what felt like hours.

 

“Why won't you believe me? I'm your girlfriend! You should just trust me!” She yelled.

 

“Mallory I'm telling you Canard wouldn't do something like that!”

 

“Oh please. You’re so wrapped up with the fact that your best friend is back that it didn't even occur to you that he is not the same duck that we lost back in limbo!” She crossed her arms and turned away from him. “How can you not trust me? You think I would lie about something this serious?” She asked feeling very hurt that he didn't believe her. If it had been anyone else, besides Nosedive, he would have looked right into it, but no, it had to be Canard. His best buddy who would never do anything like that, or so he thought. Wildwing remained silent so she went on. “You know me. You know I wouldn't make something like this up. You have to believe me, he is getting too aggressive. I'm worried Wildwing.”

 

Wildwing felt torn. He knew Mallory and she wouldn't make something like this up but he has known Canard all his life. All his LIFE! He would never have done something like this. Something he was also taking into account was he had never dealt with Mallory when it comes to other attractive males, she could have issues but on the other hand Canard has been stuck in Limbo for two years, it could have changed him. He didn't know, but Mallory wanted him to just believe her out of the blue because she was his girlfriend. What was he honestly supposed to think about all of this?

 

“Mallory I'm going to need proof.” Hearing that made her so angry. Instead of answering him she just stormed out of his room and ran to Tanya's. She needed to talk to someone, someone had to believe her. Wildwing didn't give chase, he just let her go.

 

Mallory knocked on Tanya's door. Wanting to talk to her about her problem but the person who opened the door was not who she expected. Canard was standing there smiling down at her. “Hey Mallory, you needed Tawny?” Tanya was giggling in the background. Tanya giggling?

 

“Oh yeah. If you don't mind.” She asked rudely. He just looked back and shrugged. “Alright. I'll see you later Tanya.” With that he left without even giving Mallory a second glance. This confused the hell out of Mallory, he acted like she wasn't even there when every time he ran into her before he was all over her. Mallory watched him go confused until Tanya called out to her asking if she was okay. “Oh uh yeah. What was that all about?” She asked Tanya.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You were giggling.”

 

“Oh well. You see he asked me out on a date!” Tanya was clearly excited. Mallory looked stunned, making Tanya's happy laugh stop. “Well you could be a little happier about it.”

 

“What about Duke? I thought you liked him... a lot.” Mallory had a horrible sinking feeling in her stomach. 

 

“Y-yeah, well he is so busy chasing ducks like DeCoy that he doesn't really notice me. Let's be honest Mallory he is just doing it because of lack of options.”

 

“That's not true! Duke likes you for you Tanya! He might not have gotten around to saying it but he does!”

 

“Oh, Mallory leave it alone.” She turned away from her not wanting to talk about it anymore. “Why are you getting so defensive about this anyway?”

 

“Tanya look. Something is wrong with him. This isn't the same duck that we lost in Limbo. I'm telling you. Something is wrong with him.”

 

“What makes you say that?” Tanya looked over her shoulder at Mallory.

 

“I just... you just have to trust me.” Mallory decided that telling her Canard had tried to bed her would not be the best approach considering how she was taking this talk right now.

 

Tanya huffed. “Oh Mallory. You’re being ridic-ridic- ah silly.”

 

“Tanya your one of my best friends. Please believe me when I say, there is something wrong with him.”

 

“Well then tell me why you think something is wrong with him.” She stood up and waited for Mallory to explain with her arms crossed. Mallory stared at her a moment wondering if she should tell her or if she would get the same reaction as Wildwing gave her. Taking a chance she told her and ended up getting kicked out of Tanya’s room.

 

Marching back down the halls to her room Mallory stared at the ground. Not caring if she ran into someone. She felt a little defeated that no one believed her. She may have just ruined her relationship with two members of her team, one being her leader and boyfriend. “This fucking sucks.” She said to herself.

 

“What does? If you wish to suck me I have no problem with that.” Canard's voice came from behind her. Mallory turned around quickly to find him leaning against a wall watching her. “You’re just not making friends right, now are you?”

 

“Fuck off!” She glared.

 

“Like I said before I have no problem doing that with you.” He laughed and walked toward her. Mallory moved back away from him. Not wanting him to get any closer.

 

“What do you want?” She kept backing up until she hit the opposite wall. Canard leaned over her and put both arms on either side of her head. His face moved in real close to hers, so close their beaks would have touched in a kiss if she move her face to the side. He took the chance to get right next to her ear and whisper huskily in it. “I already told you. I want you.”

 

“Oh yeah. What was up with asking Tanya on a date?”

 

“Why? Jealous? I didn't know I could spark that in you. I'm pleased.”

 

“If you want her then I'd advise that you stick just to her.” Mallory growled, putting her hands on his chest to push him away.

 

“I don't want her. I want you. She's just... a part of the plan.” Canard laughed.

 

Mallory was frightened. “What plan? Are you working for someone?”

 

“No. It's the plan where I get you. You see I'm going to distance you from the others. Then take you when your all alone.” Mallory shivered.

 

“Why would you tell me this?”

 

“Cause there is nothing you can do to stop it. It's already in motion and falling into place. Even this is a part of it.” He kissed her cheek and Mallory ducked under his arms and ran away. Canard was known for being a genus when it came to strategy. It was one of the reasons he rose through the military ranks so quickly and worked with the General, but nobody **_here_** knew that. Including the General's daughter... Mallory.

 

He watched her run down the hall away from him. Trying to find sanctuary somewhere in this cage from him. Unfortunately for her, he owned this birdcage and she was his canary. Canard laughed. Poor Mallory didn't realize that before all this stuff happened, Canard had struck up a deal with her dad. An arranged marriage. She was already his, she just didn't know it yet.

 

…..


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the Mighty Ducks.

 

Mallory ran to one last person she felt would listen to her and not take a bias view. Running down the metal hallways she finally made her way to Grin's room. Turning the corner, she stopped mid run, seeing Wildwing walking in to talk to him.

 

She couldn't talk to him now. Not with Wildwing in there. She would just have to wait. She thought about going to Nosedive or Duke but then shook off the idea. Nosedive would say she was crazy and Duke... well... Duke she wasn't sure. It was something she would keep in her back pocket for later. Mallory went back to her room and locked her door. Checking everywhere that she didn't have an unwanted guest, that had been popping up more and more. She just needed to sleep. “Maybe everything will be better in the morning.” Mallory curled up on her bed, falling asleep quickly.

 

Later that night, her door key code was cracked and the door opened to let someone in. They walked up to the bed and looked down at her. Sitting down next to her they watched her sleep for a moment. Bringing their hand up to caressed her beautiful face. Leaning in the duck kissed her cheek possessively making Mallory twitch in her sleep. Slowly waking up. She looked up to see the gold mask and red eyes in the dark.

 

She looked up at him, wondering what he was doing here. Wasn't he still mad at her. She was about to say something when he leaned in and kissed her. Mallory was surprised only for a moment but then returned the kiss happy that he wasn't mad at her anymore. His hands moved all over her, making her feel warm and feverish. Wildwing grabbed her panties and slipped them down her legs, then wrapped her legs around his waist. Their kissing turned passionate quickly and their clothes came off. “Good thing you’re wearing the mask cause I can barely see.” She whispered while he kissed his way down her neck. Mallory felt him enter her and she gasped. He gasped and started thrusting gently. Mallory arched her back up under him, pressing her breasts into his chest. His thrusting got faster and Mallory grabbed onto his back trying to steady herself under him, feeling the muscles on his back flexing as he moved his hips in a pleasurable rhythm. He began pounding harshly into her, making her legs shake as they tightened around his flexing butt. He groaned, pushing her shirt up to take a nipple in his mouth and twirled his tongue around it. Mallory grabbed his shoulders while he made love to her rougher than usual but it still felt good, just different. Perhaps he was still mad at her? Her end was nearing, and Mallory cried out her orgasm, making her push her hips into him. The feeling of the redhead writhing under him in turn threw him in to orgasm, moaning as he finished with a few more thrusts. He collapsed on top of her and laid there for a moment, enjoying the feel of her before he got up, reluctantly pulling out. Mallory went to turn on a light, so she could see but paused when she heard voices in the hallway.

 

“Hey Duke. Have you seen my mask? I don't mean to put out a red alert but it isn't where I left it?” Wildwing's voice came through the door. Mallory was frozen in horror. She turned on the light quickly to find a sweaty, smirking Canard sitting in her bed with the golden mask on. She went to yell at him but he grabbed her mouth and held it shut. Pinning her down with his weight.

 

“No. Where did you take it off?” Duke's muffled voice echoed through the door.

 

“In my room. I swear in my room.”

 

“Well you did take it off a couple of times today and set it down. Maybe that’s where it is? You know you’re so used to your routine that sometimes you think you did something that you didn't”

 

“Yeah. Help me look for it?”

 

“Sure want me to grab Mal?”

 

“No. Just leave her. She's been acting strange anyway.” Wildwing's voice sounded disappointed.

 

“Like how so?” Their voices started getting further.

 

“I'll tell you about it lat..” She couldn't hear them anymore. Mallory continued to struggle but Canard soon let her up.

 

“What have you done!” She yelled.

 

“We made love Mallory.” Canard pulled his condom off and went to her bathroom to flush it down the toilet, getting rid of the evidence that he had been with her. She felt like she had been betrayed, by everyone. She wanted to run and get away. Canard walked up to her and lifted her chin up so that she looked up at his face without the mask on it.

 

“Why are you such a monster?” She whispered.

 

“I'm not a monster. This is just how it is. We are in an arranged marriage after all.” He let go of her chin and stood up straight putting his clothes back on.

 

Mallory stared at him hard from her place on the bed. “What do you mean? How could we possibly-”

 

“Your father the General. He saw a lot of potential in me and agreed to give me your hand. I even have a copy of the papers if you would like to see them.” He pulled a document out of his pocket and unfolded them, showing them to Mallory. It was an actual legal copy of a marriage document talking about the arranged marriage of Mallory McMallard to Canard Thunderbeak, signed and agreed upon by her father. She knew his signature anywhere. Mallory whimpered, a tear drop fell onto the contract.

 

Canard put the papers away and whipped her tears away with his thumb. “Don't cry Mallory. I'll take good care of you.”

 

“That contract is only legally binding if we get back to Puckworld.” She whispered.

 

“That's right and we will get back. I'll make sure of that.”

 

“I won't go.” She looked up at him. “You can't make me.”

 

“I think we both know that I can. Besides I can always get Wildwing to help me drag you back.”

 

“He wouldn't!”

 

“With the right words he would and it's me, he trusts me more than anybody, including you. Besides, he would never leave you behind. He's so in love with you.” Canard stood up right again and walked towards her door with the mask in a side bag. He knew just where to put it to make Wildwing think that he took it off and left it.

 

“Don’t you care about him at all?” Mallory asked, tears streaming down her face.

 

“I do but when it comes to you, there’s nothing I won’t sacrifice, including my relationship with my best friend. When he finally figures it all out, he’ll hate me sure but I’ll have what I want.”

 

Once Canard disappeared a few more tears slipped down Mallory's face.

 

…..

 

The next day, Mallory went to see Grin first thing in the morning. She needed help and was getting desperate. After last night she had never felt so cornered. She was scared, walking to his room she was shaking. She had to stop this from happening somehow, she just had to.

 

Knocking, Mallory waited for a response. “Come in.” His voice was quiet but she heard it. Walking in she found him meditating. “Mallory what can I...” He paused studying her. “Your aura is in chaos and your soul is hurt. What is wrong?” He was concerned for her. Mallory sat down in front of him.

 

“I didn't know who else to go to.” She said in a quiet voice. Grin was worried. He had never seen Mallory like this.

 

“Mallory what's wrong?”

 

“It's Canard.”

 

“Ah... Wildwing came to me about this.”

“What did he tell you?”

 

“Not much I'm afraid. Just that you accused Canard of very serious things and he wasn't sure what to do about it. I tried to give him some guidance and peace of mind.”

 

“Grin... Canard has been trying to bed me since he came here.” Grin was silent, he didn't blink as he watched her. “Last night he came into my room. I thought it was Wildwing because he had his mask on and I couldn't see very well. Just the red eyes shining from the gold mask. I thought he had come to make up with me and... we had sex. When I turned on the light there was Canard. Wearing his mask and smirking at me.” Mallory's voice started breaking towards the end of her sentence.

 

“Mallory Tanya was saying Canard was with her most of the night after you left.”

 

Mallory looked up distraught. “What?” She whispered.

 

“Tanya said that they spent the night talking into the late hours.”

 

“I don't understand.” Mallory mumbled.

 

“Neither do I but there is something strange going on here.”

 

“Did she say when he left?”

 

“No.” Grin shook his head in the negative.

 

She sighed and put her hands over her eyes. “It was late when he came in. Like 3am.” He looked up to see him still staring at her. “Grin you have to believe me.”

 

He nodded. “I must keep an open mind but I will watch out for you during these times.”

 

She sat back, that was all she could ask for at this point. “Thanks.” She might be on her own in this and if that’s the case then Canard was winning.

 

…..

 

Practice was not great. Tanya didn't want to talk to her and Wildwing was stand offish. He barely spoke to her except for giving orders. Apparently Nosedive found out what she had accused Canard of and wasn't talking to her either. Only Duke and Grin talked to her still and of course Canard acted as if he didn't know anything. He was a little too good at playing up the innocent card. Slowly he was driving her away from the team and singling her out. Dammit if she wasn't playing right into his hands too.

 

Duke seeing Tanya flirting with Canard was hurt but he didn't show it, however Mallory could see it. _“How could Tanya screw up so bad.”_ She thought. As she watched Duke walk off to do whatever it was that he did. Mallory wanted to talk to him but he was too lost in his own world. The only one she could talk to was Grin and Grin could only do so much unless he caught Canard in the act.

 

Sighing to herself she changed, trying not to seem too awkward with the rest of the team. Canard was joking around with Nosedive again and Wildwing was silent. Mallory didn't realize that Wildwing had also distanced himself from Canard too. He was trying to view the situation with an unbiased eye. This was something that Canard hadn't planned for. Because of this he had to be more careful with what he did. He couldn't even glance at Mallory without Wildwing's eyes snapping over to him. It was like he had this sixth sense that he knew when he was trying to look Mallory's way. Every time he had been able to cover it up and make it look like he was looking somewhere else but Wildwing still didn't relent and it had gone on like this for two weeks.

 

_“Damn he’s a better leader then I thought.”_ Canard was cursing Wildwing's abilities right now though it was obvious to Canard that Wildwing was suffering a little bit from not being with Mallory. He was a little tougher on the team and crankier when he didn't get to lay with his chosen woman. A couple of times Canard caught him resisting the urge to touch Mallory. He would clench his fists and keep them to his sides, grinding his teeth while he did it.  He was addicted to her but then Canard couldn't blame him. From the little taste he had, he was dying for more.

 

…..

 

Wildwing was officially giving up on watching Canard. Two weeks of watching him and he couldn't find one speck of evidence that he was doing what Mallory claimed he was doing, if anything it seemed like Mallory was the one with the problem.

 

Three days ago, he came across them in the kitchen and Canard had come in acting normal while Mallory was incredibly defensive, acting like she was expecting some sort of attack. Canard was just asking her questions while she gave short answers, looking at him like he had grown another head. Canard saw something on her shoulder and went to pick it off but Mallory had harshly slapped his hand away, yelling at him not to touch her. Canard seemed stunned and brought his hands up in the sign of surrender. He asked Mallory what her problem was and wanted to know if it had been because he and Wildwing had been spending more time together. Mallory yelled about not falling for his games and left the room. He looked back to Canard who was scratching his head in confusion. Wildwing shook his head and left, not knowing that Canard had known he was there the whole time and had put on that show just for him.

 

So here he was walking to Mallory's room to tell her he hadn't found any evidence of Canard's indiscretion and that he thought that they needed some time apart. It was something he was loathed to do but it was necessary it seemed. Tanya had come to him with complaints about Mallory and her behavior towards Canard. This had been the final straw.

 

Stopping in front of Mallory's door he hesitated a moment before knocking. “Come in.” Mallory's voice came from the other side. The door opened and Mallory was on her bed reading a magazine, in shorts and her large hockey jersey. It hung on her without the heavy padding under it, making it seem like she was wearing a boyfriend’s shirt. He remembered the first time he had seen her wearing his jersey, he loved that way it looked on her. His number and name was written across the back of the jersey, as if displaying that she was with him. He shivered and shook his head. He couldn't think about her like that now though.

 

“We need to talk.” He clenched his fists. He really didn't want to do this. Would they ever be the same again after?

 

Mallory looked up at him and saw the seriousness on his face. Placing her magazine down she sat at the edge of her bed and watched him, waiting to hear what he had to say.

 

Heaving a big sigh, he prepared himself for the worst. “After careful observation of Canard for the past couple of weeks... I didn't find any evidence of the behavior that you described...” Mallory's face went from neutral to frustrated but she remained quiet. “Not only that I've gotten complaints from Tanya about your behavior towards Canard as well.” Mallory seemed shocked by this. “Every time I've observed you two alone together Canard was just trying to talk to you to get to know you and you flipped out on him. I don't understand why this is happening but I can only assume that it has to do with me spending more time with him. All evidence points to you being the one with the problem, not Canard... I think since this is the case that it would be best if we didn't date anymore. Since our being together seems to be the cause of these problems.”

 

She stared at him with the most betrayed look and asked quietly. “Canard is the problem Wildwing. Why won't you believe me?”

 

“Because I can't find evidence of the contrary. I keep finding evidence that shows that you have the problem.”

 

She stared at him trying to think of a way to prove that she was innocent in this. Then she remembered the papers that showed her arranged marriage to Canard. “Wait the papers! He has these papers that he keeps on his belt. He arranged a marriage between me and him with my father’s approval. We can grab them now!”

 

“Enough Mallory. I don't want to hear about this again. This is getting ridiculous now!” He turned away unable to look at her desperate face anymore.

 

“Fine.” She said. “But don't be surprised if you wake up one day and I'm not here.” He froze mid step and looked back at her. The look on her face was deadly serious. “And don't be surprised that when that happens... suddenly Canard follows.” She turned away from him, not wanting Wildwing to see her tears fighting their way to her eyes.

 

He didn't move for a moment, wondering how serious that threat was. Mallory was very serious and very committed to the team. “You’re not going anywhere Mallory. You wouldn't abandon the team like that.”

 

“Why not? Most of you have already abandon me. Tanya and Nosedive won't talk to me, your dumping me and Canard.... has me exactly where he wants me... Alone.”

 

Wildwing turned away. “Just get some sleep Mallory.” He walked out feeling worse than when he went in. “Well that went well.” He was going to stop by Tanya's to ask for some sort of tracking device for Mallory. If she really was going to run away, then he wanted the ability to track her down so that he could bring her back.

 

…..

 

Mallory was on the roof, hiding from everyone. Everything was just getting worse and she didn't know how to stop the downward spiral. She had spoken to Grin and he could not find any fault in Canard since he said that he would watch her back. The only thing that he could find wrong was his aura. It wasn't evil but it had a sinister intent to it, so he continued to watch her back. Even now he was standing guard. Grin was a good friend and that was more then she could say for three other ducks here. Duke, she didn't know where he stood with Canard but he seemed to be in his own world at the moment and she didn't want to drag him into something that wasn't his problem.

 

Inside on the stairs, Grin sat meditating. He was deep in it but not deep enough that he wouldn't notice someone coming, so when the sound of foot fall reached his ears he opened his eyes and watched as Canard came into view. He seemed surprised to see Grin at first but then smiled a walked over.

 

“Hey Grin. What are you doing here?” He asked trying to keep his mood as light as possible. He didn't want Grin to notice that something was off with him. Grin watched him with no expression.

 

“Mallory wished me to watch the stairs for her while she was on the roof. She needed some time alone.”

 

“Oh? Mallory's up there huh?” Canard pretended to sound displeased. “Damn and I wanted to see the stars but with how she's been acting I'll wait for her to leave. Do you think she'll be much longer?” He asked wanting to pry information about when she would be alone again and out of Grin's sight.

 

“I am unsure. She was very distressed earlier.”  Grin said not wanting to give away that Wildwing had broken it off with Mallory. No one knew but his leader also asked him to keep an eye on Mallory and Canard. He wanted to know if anything was off.

 

“Oh okay.” Canard tried not to be too gleeful but it still came through his aura. Grin tilted his head slightly at seeing Canard's aura turn happy at news of Mallory's distress. “Alright. Well, I'll see you later then.” Canard turned away frustrated that he couldn’t get to Mallory. He'd have to get to her later tonight. They needed to talk. It was time she stopped fighting him. Walking away he noticed the way Grin had been looking at him, it was like Grin believed Mallory over him. Grin could end up being a problem.

 

He brushed his feathered bangs out of his handsome face. He was at the point where he was thinking about Mallory constantly. She was always on his mind and laying with her that one night didn't help. If anything, it made it worse. He was getting impatient, making mistakes, this needed to stop before he got caught. Grinding his teeth, he went to his room to take a cold shower. It would help.

 

It wasn't long after Canard left that Duke arrived. He walked up to Grin and leaned against the wall. “She still up there?”

 

Grin nodded. “Canard was just here.”

 

Duke nodded. “Yeah I saw him leaving. He looked a little frustrated.” Duke was enjoying Canard's frustration, after all he and Tanya's relationship had been progressing nicely until Canard stepped in. Though nobody but himself, Tanya, and Mallory knew that. He was a hurt when Tanya just went to Canard but he didn't blame her. He had never made his intentions clear but that still didn't mean he couldn't be pissed at Canard.

 

“Duke I believe he was here to see Mallory. His aura was strange. He was happy to hear of her distress.” Grin looked back to the direction that Canard had gone.

 

Duke was suspicious of Canard. He had caught Canard cornering Mallory into a conversation with him a couple of times and every time he did, Wildwing was on the side watching the interaction. Duke knew better though; he had dealt with plenty of sneaky manipulative ducks back on Puckworld. He knew Canard had planned it that way. “Yeah he is weird with Mallory. I've been noticing some things and I'm concerned for her too.”

 

“What have you noticed?”

 

“Just that he forces her into conversations where he makes it look like she is the crazy one and he's just tryin' to be nice but it was only when Wildwing was watchin'.” Duke rubbed his beak in thought, then looked up the stairs at the rooftop door. “Mind if I go talk to Mallory?”

 

“Do what you want. Only Canard needed to be deterred.” Grin shrugged his large shoulders and closed his eyes again. Meditating on Canard's reaction and Duke's information. Duke made his way up the stairs and onto the rooftop. At first, he didn't see Mallory but then she peaked around the corner and stepped out. “Sorry to interrupt your alone time sweetheart but I wanted to see how you were doing.” Mallory looked at the ground and then turned to looked over the railing out at the sky. He walked over and stood next to her, joining her in star gazing.

 

“I can never go back.” She said, gazing longingly at the sky.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I can never go back to Puckworld.”

 

“Sure, you can. As soon as we find a way.”

 

“No, you guys can but I can't. Not if I don't want to be with him.”

 

Duke stayed quiet for a moment. “What are you talking about?”

 

“Canard... He made a contract with my father for an arranged marriage with me. The moment I go back to Puckworld that contract will have to be fulfilled or else I would be considered a runaway and you know what they do to runaways.” Duke knew, she would be thrown in prison or whipped in a square. In Puckworld once an arranged marriage was made, it was unbreakable unless both parties backed out. Something that Mallory knew Canard was unlikely to do.

 

Duke didn't know what to say to that but how did she find out? “Mal how did you figure this out?”

 

“Canard told me after....” She swallowed, having a hard time spitting the next sentence out. “You remember the night that Wildwing couldn’t find his mask and asked for your help?” She turned to him, wanting to see his face and see if he believed her. “Yeah. It was right by your door. You heard that conversation huh?”

 

“Yeah. Canard had it.” Duke raised an eyebrow at that but didn't say anything. “I thought it was Wildwing coming to make up with me.... but then I heard you both talking in the hall and when I turned on the light....”

 

“Wait, did you-?” Duke’s one eye widened.

 

“Yeah... I thought it was Wildwing, Duke.”

 

Duke felt a little sick to his stomach hearing that. “Did you tell Wildwing?”

 

“He wouldn't believe me. He broke up with me because he didn't believe me.”

 

Duke remained quiet. Wildwing was screwing up bad with Mallory. If he didn't try to fix it, it would be irreparable. He had to talk to Wildwing. Gently he hugged Mallory to him, he knew Mallory wouldn't lie about something like this. Somehow, he had to exposed Canard for who he really was to Wildwing. But how?

…..


End file.
